The subject matter herein relates generally to dosing systems.
Dosing systems are in use in a wide variety of fields. The dosing systems use a metering pump to accurately deliver small doses of dosing fluids, such as liquid chemicals, into specific processes.
A typical dosing system uses a skid to mount metering pumps, a controller, individual piping connecting pressure relief valves, isolation valves, pressure gauges, back pressure valves among other devices. Current systems use standard pipe and fittings manually fitted together to connect the pumps, controls and valves. The assembly time for all of the components is high and may require a skilled installer. The pipe and fitting connections are potential leak points. The piping and fitting connections can be stressed and break. Additionally, a typical system size is approximately 2 feet wide by 3 feet tall and 2 feet deep. Such skids occupy valuable floor space in the plant or building where the dosing system is used.
A need remains for a dosing system that overcomes these and other problems.